


We Both Have Stuff

by NevaehElizabeth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, CJ - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Jealous Jonah, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Tjyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus End Game, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehElizabeth/pseuds/NevaehElizabeth
Summary: TJ Kippen is struggling with the fact he has a learning disability. In a last ditch effort he turns too his newly made friend Cyrus. In revealing he has a learning disorder Cyrus reveals his sexuality. They slowly become closer and more than just friends when Cyrus's long time crush finds out that Cyrus is gay. He reveals his feelings and Cyrus is left to make a decision, his first crush or his first love.





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written fanfiction, but the lack of Andi Mack has brought me back. However I lead a very busy life and this is not at the fore front. However this is the story outline has been written and I know what I want to do with it. So, updates may be far between, but I promise this story will be finished.

Chapter 1  
TJ P.O.V  
I look at my watch after practice ran late and realized that I was late for tutoring. I walk casually into the room and throw my book bag down. “You, ready to start”. Buffy looks furious and too be honest it’s kind intimidation. She wouldn't know practice ran late she gets out of practice a little early to set up for me.

“I’m over these silly excuses I let you put off talking to Mr.Coleman about your learning disorder, but I will not let you get away with wasting my time,” she practically screams. I pinch my nose thinking about what to respond to her but she interrupts my thought process, “I might as well go tell Mr.Coleman now for you.” she gets up and heads to the door. 

I grab her arm and stop her, “You know that is not fair you didn’t even let me explain why I was late. If you ever want me to pass you the ball you better stop threatening stupid stuff like that.” I pick up my bag and start heading for the door.

“TJ I’m actually trying to help you, but if you won’t even put effort in how do you expect to get any better at Algebra,” she says as I walk out the door. I turn to her before I’m out of her ear shot, “I’m trying, but stupid people like me have no hope.” After that I rush out of the school. I didn’t even do anything wrong. I was late because practice ran late and she just assumed I as lazy on top of stupid. I subconsciously start heading to the park. Maybe Cyrus is there. He is her friend and he probably knows what to do about her.

I arrive at the park and he's not there. I sit on the swings, but it’s not the same without Cyrus here to talk to. I hear my phone buzz in my pocket. It’s probably Buffy, so I begrudgingly reach into my pocket. 

Buffy: I’m sorry and I don’t think your stupid just please come back and we will work through this.  
I just roll my eyes and am about to put my phone back in my pocket, but change my mind. Maybe I can text Cyrus and ask him to come here. If he doesn’t I’ll deal with it, but I could really use someone who won’t judge me right now.

TJ: Hey Cy, think you could meet me by the swings. I could really use a friend right now.  
I hope it doesn't sound too desperate, but I guess I'll have to just sit and wait for a reply.

Cyrus POV  
I am finally alone with Jonah and we are having a great time. We are laughing about some Space Otters mishap when my phone buzzes. Jonah excuses himself to the bathroom and I pull out my phone. It’s from TJ.

TJ: Hey Cy, think you could meet me by the swings. I could really use a friend right now.  
That sound kind of serious. Before I reply Joah comes back and sees my long face. “Hey, what’s going on Cy-Guy,” he asks. “I just got a text from a friend and I think he needs someone.,” I reply.

Jonah just give his one of a kind smile and says, “Go Cyrus, I’ll just call Andi to hang out or something.” I nod and gather my stuff, paying my bill. I’m kind of upset about missing some one on one with Jonah, but I think TJ needs me more than Jonah right now.

When I reach the park TJ is swinging softly, but it looks like he has been crying. “Hey, TJ whats wrong.” I go over and grab his shoulder. I think he just realized I was there and he suddenly wiped the tears away and says. “Cy I’m sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing it’s not that big of deal.” I shake my head and sit in the swing besides him. “If it’s enough to make not so scary basketball guy cry it’s probably something pretty big.” He just looks at me and smirks sadly, “I really want to tell you Cyrus, but only one other person knows and I don’t want you to think of me any different,” he sighs out. He couldn't be gay could he. No, I mean, what he said matches up, but he is like the basketball team all star, there is no way. I can see he is still struggling with it, “I’m not going to force you to tell me, but what if we try this. We leave it for tonight, but if you still are struggling with it tomorrow you will meet me here. You tell me your secret and I’ll tell you my biggest secret. We both have stuff.” He smiled and nodded at that, “I would like that.”

“Cy if we do that you have to handle Buffy for me because I’ll have to miss tutoring again.” I laugh at that and reassure him, “I'll handle Buffy and I’m not as smart as her, but tomorrow I can help you a bit with your Algebra so you don’t fall too far behind.” He nods, but he doesn't seem to sure. He suddenly gets up and starts pushing me on the swing again. After a while of giggling and laughing it starts to get dark. I get off the swing and he pulls me into a hug.

“I’ve never had a friend like you Cyrus,” he say. He pulls away and starts walking away. I wave and say, “I’ll see tomorrow.” My stomach is full of butterflies. I am kind of excited to see him tomorrow. It was probably a good thing that I left the spoon and Jonah to be with TJ.


	2. Jealous Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ both have stuff. Can Jonah handle Cyrus giving attention to someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think chapter 2 is better than Chapter 1, but we will just have to see if anyone else thinks so too.

Chapter 2

TJ POV   
I think it’s the fastest I’ve ever changed out of my basketball practice uniform to get to going. I text Cyrus right away. 

TJ: I’ll be there in like 10 mins  
Cyrus: Gotcha I’ll meet you there in our spot. 

I purposely go the long way to avoid passing Buffy on the way out. By the time I get there it’s more like 15 minutes. Cyrus is sitting at the swings fidgeting his fingers. He looks more nervous than I feel. Now, I’m kind of excited to know this secret of his. I must've interrupted his train of thought when I say, “Hey Cyrus.” His head snaps up and he says, “Oh, hey TJ.” He sounds really nervous. I sit in the swing next to him and take a deep breathe, “I guess this is the part where I tell you what’s going on,” he nods, “Well, you know I have a problem with math and Buffy is helping me out. Well, recently she has this theory and the scary part is I think she might be right.” I pause and take a deep breathe. I haven't admitted that out loud to anyone. 

I take a shaky breath and continue, “She um… she a… we think I have a learning disorder. Kind of like dyslexia, but with numbers.” Cyrus jumps out of his swing and wraps around me. “Oh my gosh TJ that's totally okay and I promise if there is someone who can help you it’s Buffy.” he lets go of me and I wipe a tear away. I shouldn’t of been so nervous, Cyrus is such a caring person. 

He looks down all of a sudden and say, “I guess it’s my turn to tell you now.” I grab his shoulder softly and say, “Cyrus you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want too.” He shakes his head anyways, “No, I need someone else to know, this secrets been killing me.” I nod keeping my hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “TJ, I promise I’m not any different because of this. I’m well…,” his breath hitches deeply, “TJ I’m, I’m gay.” All of a sudden he starts absolutely bawling and it’s my turn to grab him. “Cyrus Goodman, this changes absolutely nothing you are still the wonderful, caring, and awkward in the absolute best way person you were before.” He just stays wrapped around me for 5 minutes.

We would of held each other longer if we didn’t hear Buffy in the distance, “TJ I swear to god if you hurt Cyrus on top of skipping tutoring again I am going to rip your,” Cyrus interrupts. “Buffy no, no I.. I’m crying because I told him.” She looks shocked for a moment and I realize my arm is still wrapped around his waist and I move it. “Cyrus you told him of all people,” she asks. 

He just nods and says, “Buffy we both have stuff and I needed more people to talk to it about.” She nods and hugs him, “Cyrus I’m so proud of you.” Then she turns to me and says, “I swear to god if you hurt him in anyway I will make sure that you will regret the day you are born. Cyrus is a good person and trusted you with something he takes very seriously.” I just nod and Cyrus buts in, “Do you guys want to go to the Spoon and get some baby taters.” We both nod and I pull him in for one more hug. I really glad he trusted me with this.

Cyrus POV  
We all sit down and surprisingly Amber is not our waitress. We order some baby taters to share and each get a milkshake. We chat for a while kind of touching on each of me and TJ’s stuff, but mostly avoiding it so neither of us starts crying again. Especially me. About 20 minutes after we got there, Jonah and Andi enter. They head are way as soon as they see us.

“What’s up CY-dog, Buffy, and … TJ,” Jonah greeted slowly changing to a question. I was going to say something, but Buffy saves me, “Yeah after our tutoring sessions Cyrus and TJ really hit it off and are becoming really good friends. We decided to stop in and introduce TJ to the Spoon. They both nod and squeeze in with Buffy on the other side of the booth.

“So, what have you guys been up too,” I ask. Andi respond quickly, “We were just coming here to get some shakes to chat, but it’s great you guys are here too.” She is grabbing onto Jonah’s arm and he seems a little uncomfortable. Too be honest I’m a little jealous. Before I can ponder on it too much TJ interrupts my train of thought, “Hey Cyrus I bet I can fit more baby taters in my mouth than yours.” I blush pretty deeply and the other three look at me waiting for a response. “Your on,” I say. I grab the first handful and TJ is soon to follow. The girls start to laugh and record us.

I’m sure I’m in the lead but then TJ starts tickling me. How Unfair is that. I spit out my baby tater and the girls “ewe” with a laugh. Buffy grabs TJ’s hand lifting it into the air like they do in the fights. TJ spits his into a napkin and Andi says, “What a waste of baby taters.” I poke TJ’s side and whine, “Cheater, making me laugh was a dirty move.” He just laughs and says, “We didn’t make rules muffin.” I blush very hard at the nickname, but Jonah snaps me out of it.

“What do you want from Cyrus anyways,” Jonah barks. We all look at him confused. “What do you mean Cyrus is just a great friend.” I’m a little surprised at how the word friend hurts. “You know what I mean what do you want from Cyrus in exchange for your friendship,” Jonah snaps. TJ stand up all of a sudden and says, “I’m not using him for anything and if you can’t see how lucky you are too have him then that’s on you.” TJ leaves and I get up to follow him. Before I leave I turn to Jonah and say, “Why do you assume he has to want something from me to want to be friends with me. Am I that uncool to you?” Before he can respond I get up and run to catch up with TJ.


	3. In a Friend Like Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jonah get jealous TJ and Cyrus have some one on one time and really build there bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when I posted the first two chapter yesterday it said I posted them today, so this chapter was written and posted on the 19th. Also, I didn't proof this chapter at all, but I'll eventually go back and fix mistakes. Smut in chapters coming soon as Well.

Chapter 3

Cyrus POV

I grab TJ’s arm outside the door. “He didn’t mean anything by it TJ,” I say quietly. He just shakes his head, “He has been glaring at me all night. Why can’t anyone accept I actually want to be friends with you.” I pause trying to think of an answer. I mean he’s kind of right. The only one who actually believed that he wanted to be friends was Andi. He starts walking towards what I assume is the park. 

“Look they are really good people and to be fair you weren’t the nicest to Buffy,” I don't think that is going to make it any better. “Your right, I just act out sometimes I guess.” I wasn’t expecting that. We stay silent the rest of the way to the park enjoying the quiet company of each other. We slowly see the forest of green trees surrounding the park come into view. 

Instead of heading to the swings he heads to the basketball court. “I can’t imagine I can be much help out here,” I laugh. He kneels down and opens his backpack up taking out a basketball. He repositions it in his hands and says, “Out here I’m smart. Out here I’m the teacher. Come on let's start with free throws.” I hesitantly step forward, “You know TJ, I’m normally an accident magnet in anything that has to do with throwing, passing, or shooting.” He just lightly pushes me towards what I’m assuming is the freethrow line.

“If I can learn Algebra you can shoot a free throw,” he looks at me and then continues, “First you line your finger up here on the ball,” he moves my hand onto the right spot, “Then you bend your knees slightly and band you elbow like this,” he shows me and I try, “Keep your elbows in Cyrus, good. Okay now put you guide hand on the side of the ball.” I do everything he says. “Awesome Cyrus, great form. Now, look at the front of the rim and shoot.” I do everything he says and shoot. The ball hits the rim but doesn’t go in. “Hey it’s okay I bet Michael Jordan didn’t make his first one either let’s just go again.” I shake my head not recognizing the name. He has me shoot a few more, but I keep missing, “I bet Michael Gordon or whatever his name is didn’t miss this many.” I frown. Tj comes over and grab my hand, “Just give me one more shot and focus.” I nod and get into position. I focus really hard on the rim and shoot. It bounces and falls in. “TJ, TJ I did it I shot a basketball and it went in,” excitedly I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

TJs POV

Cyrus wraps his arms around me and I blush really hard. He is definitely the most cuddly dude I’ve ever met. I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel like this before. While Cyrus is still wrapped around me I see Jonah walking up. He looks at me and I wrap my arms around Cyrus. He seems kind of hurt and turns around and leaves. Good he deserved for making Cyrus upset.

“Not that I don’t like this, but we should probably let go before people get the wrong idea about you,” Cyrus interrupts. “Dude, I don’t care I taught you how to make a basket and you did, that was awesome.” I give him one more squeeze and let go. 

“Do you really not care,” Cyrus looks at me with cheeks that are really red. Am. he blushes a lot for a dude. He is really beautiful. Wait, um, in like a friend to friend way I guess. Why does Cyrus make me feel like this. “Cyrus if people think we are dating, so what. The only thing it would hurt is your chances of getting a boyfriend because no one would challenge this,” I say and point of myself with my thumbs at the end. He just giggles and side hugs me. 

“Hey Cyrus,” I ask and he nods, “Do you want to come to my house for a bit.” He smiles, “Yeah of course just let me text my step-mom.” I watch him pull out his phone and text. I go and grab my ball and put it back in my backpack again. “I’m ready whenever you are,” Cyrus says. I nod and start walking waving him to follow. 

We get to my house and I see both my older brothers are home for the weekend from college. “Hey Josh, Hey Dylan. They both just wave me off and me and Cyrus head to my room. He sits on my bed and says, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many sports pictures.” I nod, “Yeah I guess I’m kind of passionate about it.” 

“I think it’s really cool when people are passionate about stuff like Jonah with frisbee, Andi with crafts, and Buffy well, with everything,” he says smiling while looking down. I nod along and sit down next to him. “Hey want to watch a movie,” I ask. “Yeah you pick, make it a surprise.,” he says. I nod and grin mischievously. I’m definitely picking a scary movie to try and get a reaction out of him. I put The Ring in and sit down next to him. We are sitting shoulder to shoulder against my head board. The movie starts to play and he says, “I take it back I get to pick the movie.” I put my arm across his waist, “Ah, ah,ahh you said I get to pick. Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” He settles back down. The movie starts to play and he keep squealing and hiding in my shoulder. It’s actually really cute. The credits play and he fell asleep against my shoulder. I guess this ended up being a school night sleepover. Maybe it’s not the end of the world if I think he’s cute in a not so friend like way.


	4. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will TJ accept his feelings? How does he handle it? Who will he tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, again have not proofed this chapter at all, but will eventually. I do have a question though. I commenter has brought an idea too my attention. What if it was like a three way relationship. I mean I'm down and it would be something new. However, even if I do that this fic will still mostly be Tyrus and the three of them together would be more of the focus of a sequel, but the build up would start in this story. It's just an idea. Even if it's not in this fic I might do a completely separate one going on that idea. Still the dates are wrong for the published dates, but I don't think it matters.

Chapter 4.

TJ’s POV

I wake up with a screech when freezing water is throw on me. It mostly hits me and Cyrus unconsciously grabs onto me a little harder. “Awwww is baby brother getting some,” one of my dickhead older brother says with a smirk. “Fuck off guys he is trying to sleep,” I grumble. Cyrus mumbles next to me, “Language,” but I think he is too tired to realize what's happening. “We just thought we would be the good brothers we are and get you up for school,” the other one says, I think it’s Josh.

I look at the clock and it’s an hour until we have to leave. I groan and wave off my brothers. They leave, so I start shaking Cyrus’s shoulder. “Hey buddy we have to get up and ready for school.” He groans and nods sitting up. “Why are you all wet,” he mumbles rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It’s kind of adorable. “My brother thought throwing ice water on me was the best way to get me up.” He laughs and throws his feet over the edge of the bed. “Good thing I told my step mom I might be spending the night. I know we weren’t planning on it, but I figured plans change. I don’t have any clothes though.” 

I run over too my closet. “Hey borrow some of mine it's no big deal,” I say grabbing a sweatshirt, white t-shirt and some basketball shorts. “Are you sure, they are probably to bi anyways,” Cyrus says. I shake my head throwing them too him, “Yeah the sweatshirt and stuff might be too big, but the shorts have drawstring, so you can tighten them.” He nods blushing and starts to take his shirt off, “Woah wait dude, let me turn around first.” I’m blushing super hard and to be honest with myself just him taking his shirt off got me a little aroused. He just laughs and say, “Dude I don’t really care my underwear and staying on.” I stayed turned around, “Yeah, but if Buffy heard I saw you almost naked she would have my throat.” I laugh. The mood is light and we both giggle. “Fine, but you get some clothes too,” he laughs out as I hear his clothes rustle. I try not to think what he looks like right now.

I throw on my clothes too while I’m still turned around. I know Cyrus can see me and I’m not gonna lie I made a little show about it. I turn around and he is flushed red. “What can’t take the heat,” I tease. He doesn’t say anything, but he is still blushing. I am about to turn around, but see him adjust his basketball shorts. Now it’s my turn to start blushing. I cough and say,” You have your backpack right.” He nods again. “All right let's go down and I’ll make some breakfast.” He nods again. But this time says, “I’m gonna use the bathroom first though.” “Okay, there is a new toothbrush you can use under the sink,” I say he nods and walks away still blushing.

I roll my eyes and shake my head heading down stairs. I get out the waffle maker and he other stuff to make waffles. My brothers walk in while I’m cutting up strawberries. “Wow you must be really trying to impress this kid. We get some too right,” Dylan says. Cyrus comes down before I respond, “Aw waffles cool. Do you have whip cream.” I smile, he seems much more calm now, “You know it Muffin.” I grab the cream out of the fridge and flip it in the air and catch it in my other hand.

He sits in the chair across from me and asks, “Do you like to cook?” I nod and continue cooking well saying, “Yeah, my mom taught me when I was younger. Her and my Dad are probably sleeping in their room because they both work the night shifts.” He smiles and my brother Josh buts in, “So how do you know Teej here?” I make eye contact with Cyrus trying to tell him not to talk about the tutoring with me eyes. “Umm well he plays basketball with my best friend Buffy and I go to all of the games, so we just kind of met,” he says casually. I give a quiet sigh of relief and get the waffles ready. I set them down in front of everyone.

We start eating and Cyrus lets out a loud moan. I blush and say, “That good huh.” He just laughs and takes I drink of the milk he grabbed, “Dude none of the four parents I have like to cook, so this is amazing.” The tension eases again. “Hey, can one of you give us a ride to school,” I ask. Dylan nods and says, “Yeah just let me go grab my keys.” Me and Cyrus get our shoes on and head out to the car. “I have to go to tutoring tonight, but I’ll text you after, okay?” 

(Time Skip Too Tutoring)

I get there on time today and sit down. “On time for once Kippen. By the looks of it a little early too,” Buffy says. I rub the back of my neck, “Actually I came a little early, so I could ask you something without getting accused of wasting your time” She sit down across from me, “Okay, so what is it.” I blush and look down at my hands, so I don’t make eye contact with her. “Buffy, I think I’m starting to like Cyrus as more than a friend and I need help.” It’s silent for a few seconds. I look up gauging her reaction, she has a huge smile on her face.

“I’ll help you one, because Cyrus needs to like someone who will like him back and two, because I actually believe you. However, I will only help you under one condition.” I groan and sit back in my chair waiting for her response, “TJ you have to tell Mr.Coleman about what we figured out,” I groan about to protest, “Wait just hear me out. Cyrus will need a lot of attention and reassurance which is another thing you will put above tutoring. So, if you tell Mr.Coleman I can help tutor you more and faster if we know what is the problem.” I nod following her logic, “Okay, but only because I have fallen too deep for Cyrus too back out now.” It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. She smiles happily, “Okay, but for now let’s buckle down too work.” I’m not afraid of my feeling now, but I hope Cyrus feel the same way.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you forgive someone who told your best friends your biggest secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I hate this chapter. It felt to forced, but it was what was next in my story outline. I think the end makes it a little better. Again I didn't proof read. We had a snow day today, so yeah.

Chapter 5  
Buffy POV

After tutoring, me and Cyrus meet up. TJ wanted to come, but I told him that I needed to talk to Cyrus about his stuff. He nods and says he will be at the courts if they need him. “So, Cyrus how is everything going it you and Teej,” I was trying to be casual. He picks at his food a bit. “Oh it’s teej now is it. Um, he’s really great it’s nice to have another person who knows about my secret. We are getting really close.” He smiles shyly at the end. Okay I can work with this.

“I’m going to be straight forward, do you think you and TJ could end up together,” I ask. Cyrus pauses and looks around for I’m assuming Amber. Realizing she’s not in the general vicinity, “TJ makes me feel like we could be together forever, but he is straight and no matter how much I like him he won’t like me back. It’s me and Jonah all over again.” He sighs and looks down. Should I tell him. I have too, right? I don’t think TJ will be mad.

“Cyrus, I don’t think he is. I mean I don’t know for sure, but the way he looks at you is… Cyrus it’s special.” Well, I do know for sure, but Cyrus doesn’t need to know that. In a way, this feels like when he came out all over again. He shakes his head sadly, “Buffy even if he is gay he won’t like me.” I shake my head, “Cyrus don’t sell yourself short, just give it shot please for me?” He sticks a baby tater in his mouth and nods.

Cyrus starts talking, seeming a little brighter, “We all need to hang out together. I’m sure if I asked we can do it tonight. After, what happened with Jonah I want to make sure we are still docious matocious.” I laugh, “Okay, but let’s invite TJ too, hopefully him and Jonah can start getting along a little better.” He smiles and slurps up the last of his shake, “I’ll text my dad.” We chat for a few minutes and his phone dings. He looks down, “Alright he said it was fine, I’ll text everyone else.” I smile and pack up my stuff putting on my jacket. 

(Time Skip)

Cyrus POV

Everyone can come, but Andi and Buffy’s parents said they can’t stay the night. It’s fine though, I think TJ, Jonah, and me need at little bonding time anyways. Just me and the guys. Slowly everyone shows up. My dad and my step-mom are going on a little weekend getaway but they trust me, so it’s no big deal. Andi is the last one to show up. I put in Mean Girls for a little background noise. I sit in between TJ and Buffy on the couch. Andi and Jonah are sitting on the smaller couch angled towards us.

“We should play truth or dare or something,” Andi suggest. I look nervously at my hands I feel like this could end really badly, but everyone is in agreement, so I guess we're doing this. “Okay, I’ll go first. Buffy, truth or dare,” Andi asks her. “Oh dare of course,” she says competitively. “Alright I dare you to go jump in the pool and come back,” she grins, “Cyrus better get a towel.” I run towards the bathroom while they all go to the pool. I get out right when she is getting out and hand her the fluffy beige towel. 

“Let’s chill out her for a bit and it’s my turn to ask someone. Um, TJ truth or dare,” Buffy asks scrunching her hair up in the towel. “Truth, go ahead I have nothing to hide,” he smugly says. “Oh, I’ll take that as a challenge,” Buffy says, oh no, “Who is the hottest and what would you rate them. He doesn’t hesitate and I see everyone hold their breath, “Cyrus duh and he’s a ten.” I blush super hard and I see Jonah blushing too. “Oh and Muffin truth or dare,” he asks. My head snaps up to gauge the reactions at the nickname. The only one who seems to notice is Jonah. 

“Truth,” I mumble. He gets a mischievous look on his face. I should of just said dare. “Who was the first boy you had a crush on,” he asks. It gets dead silent. Jonah looks at me confused and Andi is smiling really big. My chest tightens up and I feel tears go down my face. I get up and run into the house I hear Buffy yelling and footsteps following me.

 

I slide down the wall onto the floor and start crying. I see TJ enter the room and kneel down beside me, he must of followed me in, “Oh my gosh Cyrus I am so sorry I thought they knew and I was being stupid I was trying to get under Jonah’s skin I’m so sorry.” I don’t say anything, but just lean into him. He continues, “I thought they knew because Jonah obviously has a crush on you and I just got so jealous.” He sits down besides me and I lean into his shoulder. I’m not mad like I thought I would be. I really believe it was a mistake, I just didn’t want them to find out by someone else. “Jealous,” I ask quietly

Now it’s his turn to pause for a second, “Cyrus I like you a lot more than a friend should. You make me feel special and I can’t get over how beautiful you are.” I don’t say anything but I just wrap my arms around him. We pull a part and I just stare into his eyes for a second. Buffy was right like always. He leans in and presses his lips against mine. This is so, so much different than Iris. I feel like I could stay here forever and TJ would protect me from the world. 

We sit there for a while stealing kisses every now and then, laughing about tonight. “Cyrus we don’t have to tell people, but I just want to show off to the world that I have you. However, I’ll leave it up to you,” he whispers in my ears. I nuzzle into his shoulder and say, “For now, but soon we can tell people.” He starts to get up and I groan. “They are gonna be worried babe,” he says with a wink. He helps me stand up and I wrap around him again, he kisses my forehead. “Let’s go, but we can’t be too obvious.” I nod sleepy into his shoulder, “We can tell Buffy tomorrow though.”

We head down stairs and go back outside. Right away Andi goes off, “Oh my gosh Cyrus, I’m so happy for you. I wish I would of known sooner.” She comes over and hugs me. We all look at Jonah and he scratches the back of his head, “That’s awesome man. I had no clue.” My heart drops at his tone, he seems really sad. No one else notices though, so I let it go.

The rest of the night goes great and we are all laughing and having a good time. Even Jonah. I just want to spend some time with TJ now that we are kind of together. At around 11 the girls leave and it’s just the three of us. I already set up the air matress and the cot in my room we can go get ready now. “Alright Cy-guy I’m going to get changed,” Jonah smiles and headed to the bathroom. Arms wrap around my waist and whisper in my ear, ‘Now that I have you I don’t want to let go.” We snuggle for a second, but stop when we hear Jonah coming. “I’ll take the cot, Jonah you can have the air matress,” TJ says. We go to my room and turn the lights off.

A few hours later I wake up to someone getting in my bed. “I’m just gonna lay here for a few hours, don’t worry I’ll get out before morning. I just nod and let him wrap himself around me. Tonight more good happened than bad, but I still am worried about Jonah That's a problem for another day though.


	6. Does He Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus wakes up in the morning and Jonah is gone and everyone loves Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and wrote a chapter. It's okay. (SPOILER WARNING) I watched Bash-Mitzva and Cyrus still doesn't have a man. Also, there was NO Cyrus and TJ interaction at all and it drove me insane. It was a good episode, but I didn't get what I wanted. Also, I have anxiety attacks often, so when Jonah had one it made a big impact on me and made him, so much more relate able. Not in this chapter, but in future chapters that will play a factor in Jonah's interactions. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6  
Cyrus POV

The sun wakes me up glaring in my eyes. I roll over to face away from the window and see TJ sleeping. His foot is sticking off the cot and his mouth is wide open. His hair is ruffled and not styled perfectly like normal. I smile and just stare at him for a while.

“What are you looking at Cy,” he smiles and looks up at me winking. I blush that I didn't realize he was awake. “How did you sleep,” he asks with a yawn. I sit up and play with the plaid blue comforter in my hand, “Good when did you go back to the cot last night.” He sits up and stretches, “I didn’t leave the cot. Anyways, Jonah woke me up to say he was leaving at around 6:30 this morning.” Maybe he just forgot he came to bed with me last night, but what if it was Jonah. I feel sick that is like cheating right. Do I tell him. I can’t it totally could of just been him too. “Oh, okay.”

“Cyrus don’t worry about it he probably has his frisbee team or whatever he does. He seemed fine last night after the girls left. He doesn’t care,” TJ as he comes to sit by me. He wraps his arm around my middle and pulls me down. “And anyways now I have you all to myself.” I lay down onto his chest and he plays with my hair. “What if he was just pretending so he doesn’t hurt my feelings, but will never talk to me again. He would be like that, be nice to me not to hurt my feelings” I whisper. It’s silent for a few seconds and a tear drips down my face, “Oh baby, don’t cry. He is not I promise and even he is you have me, and Buffy, and Andi and so many other people who care about you, so much and nothing will change that. You are too wonderful to let other people have you if you are not enough for them,” he reassures me. 

“Oh TJ I’m so lucky,” I wrap my arms around him and he rubs my back. We just lay there for a while and cuddle. “We should probably get up it’s almost 11,” TJ whispers. I nod and sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I grab my phone off my desk and see my phone blown up from Buffy and Andi, “I’m gonna call Buffy and Andi on speaker okay.” TJ nods and starts changing. I look away I do not need to be distracted right now.

The phone rings and Andi picks up, “Cyrus how did it go? Was he super awkward? Is he still there?” she asks in a rush. TJ smiles at me and kisses me on the cheeks. I blush and he puts his finger up to his lips making a shush motion. “Um he was better after you guys left, almost like normal, but he left super early this morning and it has me really worried. What if he woke up and decided he doesn’t like me anymore,” I start breathing heavily. TJ comes and sits behind me wrapping his legs and arms around me. He still doesn't have a shirt on. “Cyrus breathe you do not need to worry, me and Andi will worry about Jonah, you just worry about you okay. Did TJ leave too,” Buffy comes in. “No, I’m still here, Cyrus and me will probably hang out all day today,” Tj responds to her. I lean against his back. “Teej make sure Cyrus is okay Andi and I will talk to Jonah,” Buffy says like I’m not there, but right now I’m content just being wrapped in TJ. “I’ll always take care of him. Bye guys,” he says. “See you, bye,” Buffy and Andi say hanging up.

 

Buffy POV

After we are done talking to TJ and Cyrus Andi and I head to the field where Space Otters practice is. She told me she can’t stay long though because she has to go to Cece’s for lunch. As soon as Jonah see’s us his face contorts to a worried look. We just stay and watch the last 10 minutes of Space Otters practice, before we confront him. He jogs over with a light layer of sweat on his brow.

“Hey guys what’s going on,” he says with confidence, but I can tell he knows what we are here about. “Cut the crap Jonah, you know why we are here. You are coming to the Spoon with us to talk.” His face falls and his confidence falters and he nods. Him and Andi chat on the way there about random stuff, but I’m just thinking about how to talk to him about this. I don’t want to ruin his friendship with Cyrus. We get there are sit down ordering our usual. 

“Jonah why would you leave so suddenly after what Cyrus trusted you with. He was freaking out this morning thinking you hate him and right now I can’t confidently say you don’t,” I say as calmly as I can. He looks down, “I could never hate Cyrus, ever.” Andi even looks a little upset with him, “Well, Jonah your not showing that really well.” He at least has the decency to look embarrassed. “I couldn’t be there any longer and see Cyrus with him,” me and Andi looked shocked at each other and he looks at both of us and rushes out, “I mean I just don’t like TJ. I didn’t want to talk to him anymore, so I left.” Andi looks okay with that answer, but I’m not quite, so satisfied. We all chat for a while dropping the conversation at least for now. A bit later Andi stands up dusting off her pink and yellow dress, “Well, I’ve got to go for a bit guys, but I can meet up with you guys later.” Jonah gets up and hugs her and I wave as she leaves.

Jonah sits back down and twiddles with his thumbs a bit, “Buffy, I know you don’t believe me about the TJ thing and your right, but no one can know. I actually think he is really cool and I’m glad Cyrus has another guy to be friends with, but I don’t like how close they are, I mean I’ve known Cyrus for a lot longer, but TJ knew he was gay before I did and who knows how long Cyrus would've waited to tell me. They are just to flirty and close and it makes me uncomfortable,” he says very quickly. I take a second to process what he just said. Does Cyrus being gay in front of him make Jonah uncomfortable or is it that’s it’s TJ and Cyrus flirting make him uncomfortable, “So, you're okay with Cyrus being gay, as long as he doesn't act like it in front of you?” I ask. “No, no, no Buffy I thought you were the smart one. I don’t care that he is gay at all. In fact, I’m really happy he is because… it’s just another thing that is special about Cyrus I guess.” I let him finish, but I think I have the answer. This just keeps on getting more and more complicated.


	7. I Can't Lose Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy breaks down and tells TJ. How will TJ react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter I don't particularly love, but it moves the plot forward. They may be smut in the next chapter and if not the next defiantly the one after. Also, I have decided because of a very persistent commentator who always makes my day with their comment, that this will eventually be Cyrus/TJ/Jonah. However, there is a lot of building up too do and most of that will be in the sequel, so if your only here for the Tyrus that is still the main focus of this fic.

Chapter 7  
Buffy POV (The next day)

I’m walking to school and I can’t get the panicky feeling out of my gut. I’ve got to tell someone. I have too. Jonah hasn’t even accepted his feelings yet and I can’t imagine how Andi is going to feel about this. I need someone else too know, but so many people could get hurt by this. I’m dragging my feet along the pavement and I see the school come into view. I don’t see Cyrus or Andi as I near our spot. Why does everybody talk to me about their feelings. I can’t even handle my feelings for Marty. 

I sit down at the blue table outside the school and look down at my watch and it’s about 15 minutes until school starts. Andi walks up with Jonah. “Hey Buffy, have you seen Cyrus normal he’s here before both of us,” Andi asks. I shake my head realizing she’s right. Her and Jonah are holding hands and I feel a little awkward knowing about how Jonah feels or at least how I’m pretty sure Jonah feels. “Umm, no he and TJ might of had another sleepover or something last night considering how inseparable they have been lately,” I cringe slightly at my use of words when I see Jonah’s face fall. “Well okay, I was just wondering,” Andi says. 

“Hey guys,” Cyrus says. TJ isn’t with him surprisingly. “Hey Cyguy, what’s going on,” Jonah says with his mood being a little lifted and I’m sure that is credited to the fact that TJ isn’t with Cyrus. “Just running a little late this morning I guess,” he smiles. Jonah nods and smiles as well. “Hey where is TJ,” Andi asks and Jonah deflates again. Cyrus doesn’t notice and excitedly says, “He wanted to hang out tonight, but I said only if he spent this morning working on his English homework. So, I sat down with him and helped him finish. He is in the IMC printing right now.” Andi smiles and gets up to walk to her locker, “Your such a good friend Cyrus.” With that she leaves and Jonah waves sadly leaving as well.

“What is the deal with Jonah,” he asks. I take a quick breathe tighten my lips and say, “Nothing you need to worry about Cyrus.” He smiles and we walk to our lockesr. “Hey can I come to your and TJ’s tutoring session tonight,” He asks grabbing his Biology book out. I laugh, “Sure, but only if you don’t distract him.” I could see that happening very easily.The bell rings and Cyrus and me go to our classes.

 

TJ POV

Basketball practice went super good tonight and I’m really excited for my big game this Friday. Cyrus always comes, but this time he will be there for me and Buffy. I don’t change out of my practice uniform when I get too tutoring. Buffy is already writing stuff on the bored. “TJ you're a little early,” I set my stuff out on the table and get out my practice test. “Yeah coach let us go about 5 minutes after he let you leave and I didn’t change.” She turns around, “That’s good, so I didn’t miss anything at all. “Also, I have a little surprise for you if you can get through the first half of tutoring focused,” she says. We make eye contact for a second and she frowns. We work for about 25 minutes and I’m actually getting it. She changed how I learned after I took the test and spoke with Mr.Coleman. She just teaches me a different way than how we learn in class and it works.

Suddenly she burst out, “TJ I have to tell you something, but you absolutely can not tell anyone even Cyrus. Especially Cyrus.” I look at her. She looks super stressed out she is pulling at her curls waiting for me to promise. Finally I nod. “TJ, Jonah was talking to me and he… he basically said he doesn’t want you and Cyrus together and even if he doesn’t recognize it… it’s because he likes Cyrus and I think he’s starting to realize it.” I sit there shocked for a second. I mean I had an inkling, but I was really hoping it wasn’t true. “Buffy we have to do something I can not lose Cyrus,” I say almost crying. “Hey, hey I didn’t mean to upset you this much,” she pleads. I fall back into my chair, “He always liked him first,” I run my fingers through my hair and squeeze my hair tight, “I can’t lose him.” She stands up coming to my side, “You won’t Cyrus isn’t like that… and the way he is around you… he was never like that with Jonah.” I sit there for a second she’s right. “Your right, like always, but I do need a favor on Friday,” I say. We chat back and forth about it for a while and she is super excited. 

We were completely off topic when Cyrus came in, “Doesn’t sound like much tutoring going on in here.” He laughs and comes and sits next to me. I kissed him and he blushes really hard and points at Buffy. “Don’t worry I already told her, but that is something I wanted to talk to you about later,” I say. “I’m really happy for you guys and don’t worry my lips are sealed. By the way he was your surprise. However we do have some tutoring to do,” Buffy says. He seems to relax and the rest of the tutoring session he is super laid back. It’s like a weight was lifted off his shoulder because now we can be as couply as we want in front of her. At some point he ends up in my laps nudging into my neck, “Will you too stop with the PDA we have like 2 problems left.” We both groan and he slides off my lap and goes on his phone. 

“Okay we are done you too can do.. whatever you were doing before again,” she says cleaning up. I get up and kiss him resting my hands on his hips. He kisses me next and says, “If you get a B or more on your Algebra test tomorrow you can sleep over at my house. I already asked.” He smirks and puts his forehead to mine. “Will you too cut it out this is too much for me,” Buffy laughs, “Let’s just go to the spoon or something.” I grab Cyrus’s hand throw my backpack over my shoulder and we leave.


	8. The Bet Day A Day Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ has this huge plan to come out to school that him and Cyrus are dating. How will the school feel? How will they celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A went back and did a quick edit of the chapter 1-7. WARNING SMUT. Also smut written by me who has never written smut before, but it's okay. It's quick. Thank you for everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, and kudos-ed.

Chapter 8  
TJ’s POV  
Everything is set for after the game and the whole team is super supportive of it. Buffy made sure that Cyrus and Jonah and by extension Andi will be there. After tonight there will be no question to Jonah that me and Cyrus are together. I talked to Cyrus about it yesterday and he said he is ready to come out whenever I am. I bet he never expected anything this extravagant though. 

We are in the locker room after the coach gave us our pre-warm up game plan and we run out for warm up. I spot Cyrus sitting next to Jonah in the stands. I make eye contact with him and wink then finishing my lay-up. The buzzer sounds and we all circle up around coach. “I have faith in everyone of you. Northwest is our rival and if we pull out this win we are the conference champs. Starters tonight are Kippen, Friday, Williams, Vanacastle,” my breath hitches, please Buffy, “and Driscoll.” Awesome. 

Vanacastle jumps and I get the ball. I through it to Buffy on the block and we score our first two. The game is tight we are scoring mostly on fast breaks and a few three’s. Our defence is lacking though and their point guard is doing a really good job of driving to the middle. Our coach switches us from a 1-3-1 to a man to man defence and puts me on him adding to the pressure of the game on me. At half time we are down by 5. We should of switched to man earlier in the game. We have to win, so tonight if even more special. 

In the locker room the coach tells me to shoot and drive more on offence, also to look for Buffy in the short corner or on opposite bock. If I need to drive and kick it out to Vanacatle or Williams. For defence, the others need to help if he drives and I should set my feet to draw fouls.

We head back onto the court and we start again, their ball. They travel and turn it over on their first possession. It’s back and forth a lot. Buffy fouls at with 2 minutes left. She nods to me. Now, it’s the last 4 seconds of the game and we are down by 1. We can’t lose, not tonight. Friday throws it into me. I dribble to about the half court and throw up a hail mary. Time seems to go in slow motion. Next I know my whole team meets me on the court and are lifting me up. Cyrus is standing in the stands shouting and even Jonah looks amazed. 

The team sets me down and go’s and grab their posters. I yell for Cyrus, “Cyrus I know I’m not the brightest, but you light up my world.” The team lifts up the signs and they read CYRUS, WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND. He smiles and runs down to me crying wrapping his arms around me. He whispers in my ear, “I could never say no. I can't believe I have you.” 

The whole crowd is cheering again and I want to relive this day over and over again, but it’s not over yet. The ym eventually dies down and just a few remain. Buffy, Jonah, and Andi come down by us. “TJ that was totally awesome first the shot then the signs. I know you will treat him right,” Andi basically squeals. “Don’t forget the part I played in all that. I was leading scorer and I made all the poster,” Buffy laughs out. I give her a hug and say, “Thanks Buffy, for everything.” I kiss Cyrus and hug him swinging him around. “Yeah, that was really creative,” Jonah says quietly. “Thanks Jonah, Cyrus is really special I guess,” I smile really wide. “Well, anyways we will leave you to your night together,” Buffy says dragging them both away.

We are the only ones left in the gym now. The coach is finishing some stuff in his office. “Why don’t we go to my house for the night instead of yours. My parents and brothers won't be home, so we can just chill.” He nods and we head over to my house. His mom drove us there and we got to the house fine. 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something,” he asks me. “Of course babe, anything you want tonight.” I go over to our movie collection and avoid the horror movies tonight. I grab American Pie for now. It’s both my brother’s favorite movie. We snuggle up on the couch under a big blanket. 

-Warning-Smut-

We are about a half hour into the movie when Cyrus taps me on the cheek. I turn my head and he kisses me, but it isn’t a quick one. I lick his bottom lip and he lets me have entrance. I grab the back of his head and he moans out. I can feel myself hardening in my sweatpants. I don’t really know what I’m doing beside what my brothers have make me listen to unwillingly. I take off his shirt and we break the kiss and I take off mine. His mouth is read and his pupils are dilated. As soon as my shirt is off he is kissing me again. He puts his hands on my abs and moans again. I move forward pushing his back onto the couch. I could feel his hard on, on my abs as I push him down. 

I hold myself above him with one arm while still kissing him. I put my hand at the base of his pants and made eye contact with him. He nods and I continue. I slide my hands under his boxer briefs and grab his length. I start rubbing up and down and he bites my lip moaning loudly. I feel him reach for me and I start to moan as well. I start biting and sucking at his neck leaving my mark. With one last rub we both cum only about 20 seconds apart. I try to sit up and he whine grabbing onto me.

I promise I’m not leaving I’m just grabbing a wet washcloth. He pouts, but lets me go. I’m so lucky to do something, so intimate with someone so beautiful inside and out. I bring the washcloth out and wash him off. I then carry him to my room after turning off the tv. I lay down with him and he lays down on top of my chest. Today really couldn’t be anymore perfect. I even got an A- on my Algebra test. Oh man, how I love this boy.


	9. Sharing Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah has to do something, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long. How did everyone feel about Bash-Mitzva? I like it, but there was no Tyrus or Jyrus, so I'm a little bummed out. Well, now it hiatus, so we will see where they take things. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Jonah POV

The signs went up and I read them CYRUS, WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND. I read it, but I couldn’t believe it. I can’t believe I thought the flirting was just harmless flirting. I don't believe that TJ would risk everything just for Cyrus. I don’t think I could do that. TJ risked his standing with the basketball team, his reputation, and probably even his family. Could I ever risk that much for a person? Not for Andi? I could never do that for Andi. Is there anyone I could do that for? I sit with Andi for a while and we talk about how cool that shot was. Eventually Buffy comes and joins us. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cyrus, so happy,” Buffy says while we wait for the gym to clear out. “Yeah that was really amazing he deserves the world,” Andi adds.

He really does, “Yeah that was really cool of TJ,” I say because I should. It wasn’t a lie, it was really cool, I just wish I thought of it…. Wait, do I mean that. Maybe I do. Buffy looks at me with a raised brow but says, “Let's go down and meet them,” I nod and me and Andi follow.

We get down there and they turn to use, I start down the arm around Cyrus waist. I want that to be mine. “TJ that was totally awesome, first the shot, then the signs. I know you will treat him right,” Andi basically squeals and I cringe, but I try to hide it. “Don’t forget the part I played in it all that. I was leading scorer and I made all the posters,” Buffy laughs out. Tj let’s go of Cyrus and goes to hug Buffy and says, “Thanks Buffy, for everything.” He kisses Cyrus and I just have to stand there and watch. Then, he spins Cyrus around like they do in the movies. “Yeah, that was really creative,” I saw quietly feeling the need to say something, anything so that I don't completely lose Cyrus. “Thanks Jonah, Cyrus is really special I guess,” TJ says with a really nice smile. “Well, anyways we will leave you to your night together,” Buffy says like she knows something. She drags both me and Andi outside. 

“Are you two okay,” she asks looking at me, but not looking at Andi. “Yeah that is almost has good as when you mom came home. These games are all full of memorable moments,” Andi says. Buffy then nods at me. I ruffle my own hair and force out, “Yeah I am super happy for TJ and Cyrus.” Buffy nods, but I can tell she doesn't believe me and she is right. “Alright I’m heading out are you guys hanging out tonight,” Buffy asks as she leaves. “Might as well right Jonah,” Andi says. I nod. I really need to talk to her anyhow.

Buffy leave and Andi and me both head towards Cece’s house to go to the Andi shack. I can’t hide how I think I’m feeling from her anymore, maybe if I talk to her about it I’ll be able to understand how I’m feeling. We get there and she sits down and looks at me, “What is going on with you Jonah you're never this quiet or down on yourself.”

I’m glad she asked, but I just word vomit, “Andi I think I liked Cyrus a lot, but I know I should still like you like that, but after I started feeling like this around Cyrus I stopped feeling like that around you and I just want to burst into tears all the time around Cyrus. Please don’t be mad at Cyrus it’s not his fault.” I start breathing heavily and crying. She starts rubbing my back and she sighs, “Jonah it’s okay. People’s feelings change all the time and I really believe if you had a choice you wouldn’t change how you feel,” She pauses and I nod and sniffle, “However, Jonah, TJ and Cyrus are really close. I really don’t think anything is going to change between them for a long time.” She finishes and I know she is right. I have to do something though. I have to say something.

“I have to tell him how I feel. I know I’ll regret it if I don’t,” I struggle out. She fiddles, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, but you should do whatever you feel is right.” I nod. I have to I can’t look back in 5 years and just wonder what would happen if I did. I’ll tell him tomorrow. I will. I get up to go and hug Andi goodbye. It’s late and I just need to sleep at the moment.

I get home and throw myself onto my bed and start crying. Why me? Why can’t I just like Andi like I am supposed to? Why does Cyrus have to find someone now? I turn my lights off and sob myself to sleep.

(Time Skip)

Cyrus POV

I’m meeting up with TJ after he is done with tutoring. Buffy grounded me for a week from going to the sessions. Since it’s Sunday he has it at his house from 6-8, so after we are going out to lunch and Buffy is going running with Marty. I knock on the door at 8:05. TJ’s older brother Dylan answers ,” TJ the boy you ramble on and on about is here, better run fast before I hit on his cute ass.” I blush at the brotherly teasing. TJ greets me and pushes his brother inside losing the door behind him, “Sorry about that he’s just a dick.” I nod and give him a hug and he kisses my forehead.

He hold my hand and we walked to the spoon. He made me promise we would get some real food since this is our first official date. He get there and sit in a booth across from each other. Buffy should be the only one who knows we are here, so hopefully we won’t be interrupted. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting a burger,” he laughs. I love his smile it’s my favorite thing about him. It was the first thing I liked about Jonah too. “I’m going to get pancakes,” he nods and we chat a bit before we order. When the waiter comes over he takes are order and raises an eyebrow. Then he turns to me and winks. 

After he walks away TJ says, “Everyone flirts with you I’m lucky I got to you first.” He wink chessily to mock the waiter. I playfully poke at him. We are laughing when the door dings and his face falls. I turn and see Jonah walking in towards us alone. “Hey Jonah, I know your awesome and all, but me and Cyrus were trying to spend some time alone,” TJ says.

Jonah stops in front of our table, “I’ll leave, but first I just have to say something,” he pauses and we both nod, “Cyrus… I like you a lot and you need to know that.” I smile and grab TJ’s hand, “I know that Jonah. I know this coming out stuff has been weird, but you stuck through it for me.” He looks upset and says, “No Cyrus, well yes, I like you, but I like you more than a friend too.” The blood drains out of my face. Not now Jonah, not when I have TJ. I jump out of my shock when TJ jumps up tears absolutely pouring, but his voice doesn't sound it, “Leave Jonah, leave right now and don’t come by Cyrus for a bit, okay” Jonah turns and runs out and the whole restaurant is looking at us. I wrap my arms around TJ and say, “Hey babe calm down, let’s just get our food to go.” He nods, but he is still really upset. He needs to get something off his chest bad. I pay for both our food and we head to his house.

We get there and his brothers are still there. They look at us, but I wave them off saying I got this. We go into his room and he sits on his bed. I sit on the chair across from him, “TJ i know what happened tonight, but tell me what’s going on inside your head.” He nods and pats the bed beside him. I sit over there and he wraps himself around me pulling me down. We lay there for a while and then he quietly starts, “Cyrus I’m sorry I’m so vulnerable around you,” I go to interrupt him, but he shushes me with a kiss, “I know it’s not a bad things, but let me explain. I just want to give you my everything. I’m really scared of losing you because I’m not enough. I get really insecure because I’m not perfect but you deserve perfection.”

“You are my perfection. You are my everything,” This time I get to stop him from interrupting me, “I love everything about you and I love that to the world that you are not perfect, because nobody is, but when I think about the perfect boyfriend I think of you.” He kisses me with a smile and doesn’t try to fight my statement. We lay there snuggling and there is a knock at the door. “Hey it’s seems like you had a rough day, so we brought you two some ice cream to share,” Dylan says nervously with Josh standing behind him. TJ nods and reaches out for the bowl sitting both of us. I whine at the loss of position and just snuggle into his chest. The brothers leave closing the door softly behind them. TJ puts a spoon to my lips and I eat it. He alternates giving himself a spoonful and me. It’s really intimire. After we are done, he reaches into my pocket and grabs my phone. I’m too tired to care and he turns his light off and we go to bed like that.


	10. Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything that can bring TJ and Jonah together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating. It almost dress rehearsal for the play, so lots of late practices. I'm gonna miss not having Andi Mack until June! But there will be 12 new episodes, so that's good.

Chapter 10

Cyrus POV

I wake up before TJ and layed there for a while. We have off school today for Presidents day or something. Actually I’m pretty sure we are off for the next few days. I play with the fabric of his shirt and realize we didn’t change last night. If might be creepy, but I like how it smells like him. The sun is gleaming through the space between the curtains. I was so busy comforting TJ last night about the whole Jonah revelation I didn’t even think about how I felt. I spent almost a year pining over Jonah really believing I had no chance and now that he wants me, I have someone who I truly care about, I don’t know really what love is, but I think TJ is the closest I’ve ever been. Truth is I still like Jonah like that and it hurts to see him hurt, but I like TJ more now.

“What are you thinking about babe,” TJ shocks me out of thought. “Jonah,” I say truthfully, but I don’t want him to get self conscious again. “Okay, want to talk about it,” he asks and I let out a sigh of relief. ‘It’s fine it’s not big deal, but I do really need you to try and be nice to him. I don’t want to lose his friendship,” I say and snuggle into his collar bone. He plays with my hair, “Okay, but if he starts making moves on you I won’t promise anything,” he squeezes my shoulders and kisses my forehead. “I also texted you parents pretending to be you last night saying that you are going to stay here until break is over,” he says. “Teej, I could of done it. They said yes,” I whine and ask. 

He continues to play with my hair and says, “I like taking care of you. And yes, I just told them that you just needed to help me a bit with stuff.” I role and eyes and turn my face into him, “Fine, but what am I helping you with.” He smiles with a, “Everything. Let's get up and call your friends.” We sit up and he starts changing. “Can I borrow some clothes again, teej,” I ask lightly. Still kind of embarrassed. He throws a t-shirt, shorts, and sweatshirt at me while still changing. “I would give you underwear but those would be too big,” He laughs and pulls his off. I still blush like a little girl even after what we did the other night. I change anyways, but I make sure he sees me to get a little revenge. He raises an eyebrow at me and watches, “If you keep being like that we are not going to get anything done today,” he says with a cheesy wink. “Not right now at least,” I say quickly and get dressed quickly after that. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my hair. “We should go to the fair tonight,” he said. I nod and say, “Okay, but let's invite the other three to gauge where everyone is at.” He nods and lets go of my waist. “I’ll text Buffy and have her tell the others,” Tj says and grabs his phone. He pulls my hand towards the door and drags me down stairs. 

“What do you want for breakfast,” he says and reaches for the fridge. I jump up and open the freezer pulling out ice cream and smile at him. “Fine, but only this one time and next time I’m not asking you,” he laughs getting out too bowls. We eat for a little bit giving each other spoon fulls and laughing when his phone buzzes. He picks it up, “It’s Buffy. They all said yes and she’s inviting Marty too.We are gonna meet them there at 1.” I nod and clean up both of our bowls. 

As I’m washing the bowls he comes up to me and sprays whip cream in my face! “Why are you so quiet today babe,” he laughs and starts licking the whip cream off my face. I shake my head getting him off me because it’s kind of gross. “Dude gross,” I laugh wiping my face off with the back of my hand, “I don’t know I guess last night was just a lot I guess.” His smiles drops a little, “You can talk to me about it I promise I won’t get all insecure again.” I shake my head and go hug him laying my head on his shoulder, “I just liked him for so long really believing I had no chance, but it’s not a big deal because you are more than I ever even imagined with him.” He just laughs throwing me over his shoulder. I scream grabbing onto him and he throws me onto the couch and starts kissing me everywhere, “You know he is pretty hot he could always join us,” he laughs and continues kissing and tickling me. “Stop Tj stop, I can’t take it any more. I’m gonna pee,” I laugh and he stops tickling me. “And I don’t think you would do very well with sharing,” I laugh out. He nods, “Your right your all mine.”

I laugh and kiss him gently. “I love you,” I say shocking myself. He pauses and my heart drops. “I love you more,” he laughs lifting the tension. I let out a sigh of relief and jump up, “Lets go to the park until we have to meet the others at the fair.” He nods and goes and grabs his shoes, “Let me text Dylan and pick us up from the park at noon to bring us too the park,” he says when he picks his phone up again. He throws me my shoes and I put them on and we head out. We hold hands as we walk to the park. We see the Space Otters practicing on the other side of the park. “Do you have your basketball,” I ask. TJ nods pulling it out and tossing it too me. I drop it after trying to catch it. “Alright passing and catching today,” he says and with that we do that for a while.

TJ has me shooting a couple free throws when Jonah comes up and say, “I can’t believe you got Cyrus to shoot a basketball.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, he’s not super athletic, but he tries really hard,” TJ laughs and Jonah calms down and laughs, “Sounds like Cyrus.” TJ throws the ball to Jonah and he catches it. “You two vs me half court,” TJ asks nodding at us. Jonah smiles competitive and twist the ball in his hands, “You on. Come on Cyrus I have a plan,” Jonah pulls me to the side and TJ watches us smirking. “Okay, just run block to block and me ready to catch the ball and shoot. I’ll handle the rest,” Jonah says as he runs towards TJ. “Wait Jonah I haven't worked on any shooting besides free throws,” I yell at him, but the game goes on.

Jonah throws the ball to TJ and he starts dribbling doing all sorts of cool dribbling things and then shoots a three and sinks it. I just stand awkwardly grabbing my other arm at the elbow. TJ then gives to ball to Jonah and they go at it again. It goes back and forth a bt Jonah making a lot less than TJ. They are laughing and having a great time together. Jonah has the ball again and throws it to me. I try and shoot it, but I hit way too high and the back bored and miss, but jonah gets it and shoots it in. The next round TJ misses and I catch it off the back bored and shoot it. It goes in! I smile and look at the boys, but they are laughing. “Guys what is it,” I ask frowning. Jonah just laughs with TJ and says, “Dude if this were a real game you would of scored for the other team. I start laughing with them.

TJ’s brothers pull up and I look at my watch, “Wow it’s noon already,” I say. TJ pulls out his phone and nods with me, “Hey Jonah do you just want to ride with us to the fair.” It surprises me that TJ asked, but I think the last hour helped him and Jonah a lot. Jonah nods and says, “Yeah, just let me text my parents it saves them a drive.” We all pile into the car and TJ makes sure to sit between me and Jonah in the back. His brother looks at Jonah and gives a knowing smirk, but doesn’t say anything at least for now. I’m just glad TJ and Jonah have something more in common than just me now, competitiveness.


	11. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings come to the surface at the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, so sorry for the lack of updates, but I kind of had a good reason. I have the lead in the play this year and this month was dress rehearsal and performance month. Now it's over and I decided not to do a spring sport, so hopefully, I'll have way more free time. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos.

Chapter 11

Cyrus POV

The car ride was really fun. Jonah and TJ were talking about all sports or athletes I’ve never heard of. I just lean on TJ’s shoulder and passively listen to both their voices chat. TJ was rubbing his hand up and down my thigh while talking to Jonah. The car stops and TJ shakes my shoulder, “Hey Cy were here.” I nod and sit up getting out of the car with TJ behind me. He says goodbye to his brother and grabs onto my hand. Him and Jonah keep talking, but I keep seeing Jonah steal glances at our hands and me.

We get to the gate and I pull out my wallet, but TJ grabs my hand and puts it down, “I’ll get our wristbands, you can buys us ice cream later.” I laugh and put my wallet back in my pocket, “Fine, but only because now you have to let me buy you something later.” He frowns but rubs my hair because I totally caught onto his game. We enter and see Buffy, Marty, and Andi all sitting together waiting for us. They all wave us over and stand up. Andi looks at all three of us and smiles. She must know something. 

“Let's start with big roller coaster back there I’ll race ya,” Buffy says to all of us, but mostly Marty racing off. The rest of us walk casually and when we reach the entrance Buffy and Marty are leaning against the fence and chatting. “I think I’m good I don't need to embarrass myself today,” I say to TJ. He grabs onto me and pulls me along with him, “One ride and if you really don’t like it I won’t bug you about it anymore.” I nod and look at the others. Andi and Jonah stay in the back chatting quietly under their breath and Marty and Buffy are loudly chatting in front of us. We get to the front and the guy looks at our wristbands and nods along to us to signal we can get into the coaster. I grab on tightly to TJ and he even straps me in. I can hear the operator saying the basic rules, but I just cling tightly to TJ. Jonah is giggling behind me at my antics. The coaster starts moving and I grip TJ’s shirt and keep my eyes closed. After an agonizing few minutes or so the ride stops, but I don’t open my eyes just in case we are not at the landing. TJ shakes my shoulder, “Hey Babe, the ride is over.” I nod keeping my eyes closed and he pulls me off with him gently. 

“I am never ever, ever doing anything like that again,” I say finally opening my eyes and lean against TJ’s shoulder. I grab his hand tightly, “There I don’t have to do that ever again now right,” I say. He rubs my shoulder as we walk away from the coaster behind the others, “No I promised.” 

We all meet at a picnic table and Buffy starts, “So, what do we want to do next?” I shake my head and say, “I don’t care what the rest of you do, but I’m off limits to everything that moves more than 8 miles per hour. So, basically that leaves the ferris wheel for me.” They nod and laugh at my anxiousness. “I’ll stay with you babe,” TJ says and kisses me on the cheek. Buffy makes a grossed out face and says, “Keep the PDA to yourselves please.” Andi then chimes in, “Actually TJ I’m not super into roller coaster myself why don’t you go because you like them and I’ll keep Cyrus company between rides.” TJ looks at me looking for my opinion, “Yeah TJ you should go me and Andi will be fine on our own,” I laugh. He nods and jumps up, “Okay, but know I get to buy you ice cream.” I laugh and roll my eyes playfully pushing him in the direction of another coaster. He smiles and runs off with the other three.

Andi turns to me with a sad smiles, “So, Jonah told you guys?” I sigh and nod looking down at my lap. “Yeah he did and TJ didn’t handle it well at first, he gets kind of insecure ya know? But know he’s doing way better with Jonah and they were chatting and hanging out all day. How are you doing by the way?” She smiles and replies moving her bangs out of her face, “That’s good and I’m doing okay I guess I was kind of loosing the ‘Omg Jonah Beck’ feeling anyways. He was more like ‘Jonah someone I like to hangout with’ not someone I had real feelings for anymore.” I nod again and say, “Sometimes I imagine what being with Jonah would be like and it seems to good to be true. I wish I could have both of them I guess.” Andi laughs and grabs some bracelet making stuff out of her purse and starts working while we chat.

TJ POV

Me and Jonah sit together in the next ride and laugh so much. He’s actually a really cool dude when you get to know him. We have a bunch in common too. I can definitely see how Cyrus had a crush on him. We decide to go do one more ride while Buffy and Marty head back to Cyrus and Andi. Jonah grabs my arm and runs us too the next ride. A teen girl is running the ride and says to us, “Two seats for the cute couple.” Jonah lets go of my arm and we both shake our heads rejecting her assumption, “Sorry about that, but you too would be cute together. Enjoy the ride.” Me and Jonah get into the cage of the Zipper and sit across from each other.   
After the rides over we walk back to the table. On the way there Jonah quietly says, “Your really lucky to have Cyrus, but he’s also really lucky to have you.” I laugh, “I don’t know about that. I mean I sure am lucky to have Cyrus, but sometimes I think he could do better.” Jonah scoffs, “Dude, after what you did for him at the basketball. No way. Not to mention your super easy to talk to and funny and have you seen yourself your hella hot.” He stops and we both blush superbad. “Thanks dude,” I say and we reach the table.

“Come on Cy I’m going to go buy us ice cream,” I grab his arm and rush off. As soon as we are out of site and talk to him, “Jonah kind of flirted with me and I kind of liked it, but I promise it will never go anywhere I’m sorry,” I rush out looking down. “Whoa, TJ it’s fine he flirted with you and it’s not like expect you not to take compliments or to be rude about it. I would of totally liked it too if he flirted with me.” I let out a sigh of relief my mood lifting now. I buy our ice cream and we sit down at a table and Cyrus seems to be in deep thought. I have a feeling I know what he’s thinking about. I’ve thought about it too, but I can’t be the one to bring it up.


	12. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been awhile. I've switched to the third person and it's been a long time since I've worked on THIS story, so please comment on things that don't line up. Not Beta read.

Chapter 12  
POV CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON

Cyrus sat down at his computer. He convinced TJ that before he went over to his house for the next night he had to stop at him and have dinner with his family. Cyrus kind of wanted to invite TJ, but he also needed some time to think and process what has all happened so quickly. Rubbing his hand through his hair Cyrus looked up at the clock on his wall. Talking to himself, “Okay, I have about 45 minutes until dinner and then dad is giving me a ride back to TJ’s.”

Pulling out his phone Cyrus looked at his background picture of Tj and Jonah playing basketball that he snuck while at the park. He sighed thinking, how is it possible to like two people. He turned to his computer curious if it had any answers. Can you like two people at once, he searched. So many articles and sources came up. They mostly said yes or something of the sort, so it got Cyrus down a rabbit hole. Can more than two people be together? A couple of the same pages from before come up, but a new page caught Cyrus’s eye. A wiki page titled polyamory. Clicking on the link he leaned forward. There are apparently all sorts of different ways to be with more than just one person. 

Could this be the solution, but he doesn’t want to risk anything with Tj. He would rather never take a chance with Jonah if it meant losing what he already has, but what if being with Jonah too could help them last forever. Cyrus snapped out of his train of thought when his dad called him down. He was getting to far ahead of himself anyways. Even if he is okay too try this, he has no idea how TJ would feel, let alone Jonah. 

Grabbing one of Tj’s sweatshirts Cyrus makes his way downstairs. “Hey, Cyrus just takes a seat at the table with your stepmom, I’ll be there with the food in a sec,” Cyrus’s dad says from the kitchen. Cyrus sits down placing his phone down in the center of the table, as per the family rule. “So, why didn’t you just invite Tj along since you're going back over there right away anyways,” she asked trying to make conversation. Cyrus’s dad makes his way back in placing down a dish: a vegetarian lasagna. 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you guys considering I’ve been gone so much recently,” Cyrus says while grabbing part of the dish. They both nod grabbing some for themselves. “So, what kind of stuff is going on with Tj, if you don’t mind me asking.” Cyrus coughs and grabs his water panicking a little, “Yeah um, he is in the, uh, process of getting diagnosed with this learning disorder called dyscalculia. He is really struggling with it and not everyone has four parents with degrees in Psychology.” 

Cyrus sighs in relief because while it, not the whole truth, it is true. “Oh, that’s got to be rough. If he ever needs to talk I’m sure any of us can help him.” Cyrus nods, “If I think he needs it I'll bring it up, but I think me spending the break with him is really helping him accept it.” They finished up and Cyrus ran up to his room to grab his bag. He glances at his computer really quick giving it a thought before turning it off and heading to the car.  
TIME SKIP  
Cyrus jumped out of the car waving back at his dad going to the porch. Cyrus knocks waiting for Tj to come to the door. Tj opens up and looks see Cyrus’s dad drive off before kissing Cyrus. “Dude, you didn’t really need to knock, you could have just come in,” Tj says planting another kiss and rubbing his hands through Cyrus’s hair. They walk inside towards the couch. “Yeah, but I think I’d rather meet you at the door like that,” Cyrus says leaning over and kissing Tj again. Cyrus sits up straight folding his hands in his lap. Tj sits up with him looking concerned, “Cy is everything alright.” 

“Of course Teej, I just had some time to do some research while at home, and I maybe have an idea, BUT if you're not comfortable with the thought shut it down and it’s over,” Cyrus clearly says and furrows his brows. Tj leans back and signals for Cyrus to lean on him. Cyrus follows and relaxes into him, “Okay I'll keep that in mind, but I’m not too worried.” 

Cyrus closes his eyes and starts, “Okay so, you know how you said you kind of felt something when Jonah flirted with you and I said I would of liked it too,” he pauses and opens his eyes to see Tj nod, “Well, I just happen to google if you could like two people at once. I fell down an internet whole and happened about this thing called polyamory.”

Tj blushes deeply and squeezes Cyrus’s hand, “Uh yeah, I’ve definitely heard of it and if you're going where I think you're going I mean I’m willing to try, as long as we communicate about everything we are feeling.” Cyrus looks up at Tj, “So maybe, we try with Jonah.” Tj sits up a little more dragging Cyrus with him, “Okay but, right now we both have to say everything we are thinking honestly.”

“Okay, I think it could work really well because you and Jonah have so much in common with each other, that I don’t have in common with either of you,” Cyrus starts.

“I don’t know if I could ever like him as much as I like you,” Tj continues.

“I feel the same, but except I know we both can like him just as much as one another, maybe just in different ways,” Cyrus agrees.

“I need to be able to hang out with just you, and eventually probably just Jonah because we will see each other a lot less if we all need to be together at the same time,” Tj says next.

Cyrus nuzzles Tj’s shoulder. “This could be really good, ut first we have to talk to Jonah.” Tj wraps his arms around Cyrus and rolls his eyes, “Obviously, but we will be fine if he says no too.” Cyrus jumps up and walks towards the kitchen, and Tj follows and says, “What if we invite him over tomorrow.” Cyrus stops and turns towards Tj, “Are you sure, are we ready. I mean you haven't really sat on it.” Tj casually continues to the kitchen, “I’m sure we should try, but we don’t have to if you're not ready.” Cyrus nods and follows Tj, “No, I think I’m good, but if we change our minds we don’t even have to bring it up.” TJ turns and leans against the fridge with a soft smile. He looks up and makes eye contact with Cyrus, “How did I get so lucky, Muffin?”


End file.
